A wireless local area network (WLAN) may be configured to enable carrier aggregation. Specifically, depending on the type of specification (e.g., 802.11n, 802.11ac, 802.11ah, etc.) defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), a transmitting device may determine a carrier aggregation method of using more than one bandwidth to transmit data to a receiving device. The receiving device may be aware of the carrier aggregation method being used and is therefore able to receive the data using the more than one bandwidth that may increase a rate at which the data is received. The bandwidth (for select specifications) has been defined by the IEEE as a minimum of 20 MHz. Although carrier aggregation may be useful when a substantially large data transmission is scheduled, the minimum bandwidth may not fully be used when the data transmission is relatively small, thus, decreasing the efficiency of utilizing the available bandwidths.